Une pièce sombre2 garçons
by Yukio-kun
Summary: Petit délire écrit pendant mon cours de Français. Sur mon couple préféré le Aokasa. attention lemon One-shoot


Une pièce sombre. Où se trouve deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux bleus, l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Le deuxième étant plus petit que le premier. Ils se regardent. Soudain…

Le plus grand des garçons poussa l'autre sur son lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Immédiatement il fondit sur la bouche du plus petit. Il explora toute la cavité buccale avant de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Souriant tel un prédateur il lui retira son pull et sa chemise. Après avoir admiré quelques secondes le torse de sa « proie » il se mit à sucer ses tétons. Le gémissement qu'il entendit le fit poursuivre sa tache. Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son uke, il le vit cacher ses gémissements avec sa main. Mécontent, il le mordit, s'attirant un couinement.

-Non, non…n'étouffe pas tes gémissements, c'est clair ?_En le mordant à l'épaule_

-Ouiiii…

-C'est bien.

Il reprit son activité sentant qu'au fur et à mesure le garçon sous lui se détendait.

Tout doucement, il enleva le pantalon de sa victime. Sous le caleçon de ce dernier une bosse s'était formée.

Mon traitement t'a fait de l'effet à ce que je vois !

-Idiot ! _rougissant_

Donne moi tes mains.

Le petit obéit, et lui tendit ses mains. Son seme les lui attacha à un barreau du lit.

-On va pouvoir rigoler maintenant !

Il se mit à frôler la bosse du boxer de son soumis. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : ce dernier gémis. Le bleuté répéta plusieurs fois cette opération, qui apportait toujours la même réaction. Son amant ne semblait pas pour autant satisfait car il donnait des coups de bassin pour plus de contact.

-Tu en veux plus, hein ?

-S'il te plait…_gémissant_

-Supplies-moi et je ferais ce que tu veux.

-Ja…jamais !

-Comme tu veux…

Le uke réfléchit : il avait son honneur, il n'allait quand même pas le supplier…et puis il était le plus âgé ! Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça ! Mais…d'un autre côté, il avait tellement envie que l'autre passe à l'étape suivante…

-Jet'ensupplieplus….

- Je n'ai pas entendu…

-Jet'ensupplieplus…

-Je n'entend pas … _souriant _Tu voudrais quoi ?_ Appuyant sur la bosse du boxer._

-Han ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE PLUS !

-Bah, tu vois quand tu veux ! _Rigolant_

Il retira enfin le sexe du plus âgé de sa prison de tissu. Il le caressa quelque instants, puis mordit le bout, s'attirant un cri de surprise. Il lécha le gland, puis le mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il savait si faire, vu les gémissements de pur plaisir que poussait le plus vieux.

Au moment où il sentit que son uke allait jouir, le seme enleva la bite de sa bouche, frustrant grandement l'autre. Il le détacha, s'assit au bord du lit, et mit l'autre à la hauteur de sa bite.

-Suce !

L'autre encore perdu dans les affres du plaisir, ne comprit pas tout de suite l'ordre. Le seme dut le répéter 2 fois avant qu'il ne comprenne. Il se mit donc au travail. À en juger par les gémissements du plus jeune, il était doué. Très doué même !

Haaa…oui là…vas y continue …

Sentant qu'il allait venir le bleuté se retira. L'autre le regardait attendant un ordre.

A quatre pattes sur le lit !

Le soumis obéit. Ricanant, le seme passa derrière lui puis lécha son trou, avant de pousser sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant gémir l'autre. Il continua pendant quelque minute avant d'enfoncer brutalement son doigt, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa langue précédemment. N'attendant pas il le fit bouger, avant de rajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Le plus âgé semblait au bord de la jouissance alors, il retira ses doigts, encore une fois, soudainement. Il vint se mettre au dessus de son soumis, mais ne fit pas entrer son sexe dans l'autre.

Tu devras mendier pour arriver à tes fins… _souriant sadiquement_

Plus….plus…je veux plus …

Tu voudrais que je te prenne sauvagement, là contre le mur, que je te pilonne sans répit jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, en m'étant complètement soumis ?

Oui…plus...je…je t'en supplie…plus !

Le bleuté entra soudainement, violemment, entament immédiatement un rythme effréné.

Ah ! Tu es si serré !

Han ! Haa…

Soudain le seme toucha la prostate de son amant qui fit un bond

Oui ! Ici ! En…encore !

Dans la pièce, on n'entendait que le souffle des 2 jeunes gens. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le uke jouit, suivit bien vite du plus grand.

-Haaaaaa !

-Haaaaaaaaa !

Ils reprirent leur souffle, puis le plus grand se retira. Ils s'embrassèrent, le plus âgé se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre. Mais juste avant de s'endormir ce dernier murmura.

-Je t'aime, Daiki Aomine.

-Je t'aime aussi Yukio Kasamatsu.

_Voilà, un petit one shoot sur mon couple préféré le Aokasa. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et j'attends vos critiques avec impatience._

_L'auteur (qui est, vous l'avez remarqués, une grosse flemmarde)._


End file.
